hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla
Kayla and Elizabeth are twin singers and dancers! Early Life The twins were born in England, London, and raised there but the family moved to Scotland when they were 11. In 2009 when Amanda went to solo singing the girls decided to become dancers, and when they did get it, they started being dancers for Amanda. They were very good dancers, they had went to dance school and had been doing dancing since young with their mother, Yasmine Krootcha. They fell out with Ashley and because of that Amanda drops them. Singing & Dancing Career The girls became dancers for Amanda O'Brian in late 2009, and stayed that until 2010 when Amanda dropped them as they fell out with Ashley. A few months later the girls released a single out with Sally Wilson, and even did a concert with her, where Kayla acted like Amanda to get more fans and flashed her butt, however she fell off the chair and ran off the stage embarassed, Elizabeth followed and Sally finished the song. She said on the news she was furious, it was her time "to shine again, and these little idiots ruined it!" however the three stayed friends and they still are. They did have other songs out but refused concerts until 2011 and they did one, which went well. They did it as a copy of the concert Amanda did, and there was more people there. Amanda said, "I bet the people just went to have a laugh!", which the girls were raging about. They even released a song to Ashley along with Katie White as a hate song, and Ashley did one back, and it went on a few video's, just on Youclown. These three girls bullied her and even tried to drown her, twice, Amanda was there the second time and got sucked in by the drain in the swimming pool, Ashley luckily was fine and wasn't, managing to hold onto things, this made the girls career's go downhill, and they were put in jail for young people for a week. However in 2012 the girls bounced back and Kayla is doing solo songs and Elizabeth has decided to do dancing alone, and has decided to not do singing. Solo Career Elizabeth is now a solo dancer, dancing in videos and has been in one dancing show, she came 3rd place. She is in Sally Wilson's new video, "Devils Don't Fly". She said she is still really good friends with Sally. Kayla is now doing a solo singing career and has already had two songs out herself, with a new single coming out September the 23rd, and her first solo album on October the 1st. She did a dancing show that Elizabeth was in and did very badly. She said she won't be dancing anymore. Personal Life The girls live with their mum and their older 18year old sister called Georgia. Their mum and dad divorced when they were 11 and that is why their mum decided to take them to Scotland. Their sister or mother aren't famous. Their mother has been mentioned by them, and her tattoo's. Amanda said, "I bet their mum is just as scummy as they are!" and laughed. The girls were furious but ignored her comment and kept on with their career, Kayla said she is extremely childish and can't let go, "probably jealous!!" she said. Elizabeth Krootcha decided to lose weight early this year and is starting out new, she says she refuses to do anything in her career with her twin and just focus on it alone. Kayla was upset about it but has did the same thing, Beth said, "She is probably doing it because I am, or to get back at me!" and Kayla made herself a Youclown video called, "Twins Suck", probably at Elizabeth. The girls however made up since then and have agree'd with no fighting just because they want to do things alone.